Other Side Story of 1001 Night
by 1211dooty
Summary: Luhan yang sedikit merasakan aura mencekam di sekitarnya mulai melirik Minseok di sebrang meja yang sudah merubah ekapresi wajahnya dari imut menjadi menyeramkan seperti landak. Oh Hell [XiuHan Scene][Bromance]


Title : Other Side Story of 1001 Night

Author : 1211dooty

Rated : PG-15 , Teenager , K

Genre : BroMance , Little bit of Fantasy

Cast :

Kim Minseok

Luhan

Disclaimer : Oh jujur aku pengen buat ff yg genrenya Romance akut menye" + mewek dewa. Tapi kenapa jadinya FF garing begini? Sorry :). Please give me a comment :)

Thank you

.

.

.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar cerita Putri Salju ,Lu~?",tanya Minseok imut setelah dirinya menutup pelan buku tebal miliknya.

Buku Dongeng Seribu Satu Malam

"Tentu saja, cerita tentang seorang putri dengan7 kurcaci yang dungunya ",jawab Luhan acuh tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari smartphone miliknya.

"Dungu? Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu?",tanya Minseok tidak rela jika dongeng kesayangnnya di ejek oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Luhan yang sedikit merasakan aura mencekam di sekitarnya mulai melirik Minseok di sebrang meja yang sudah merubah ekapresi wajahnya dari imut menjadi menyeramkan seperti landak.

Oh Hell

"Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik. Tentu saja, mereka benar-benar bodah jika mengabdikan hidup kepada seorang putri yang kabur dari istana hanya karena ibu tirinya membencinya",kata Luhan santai sambil memasukkan smartphone miliknya kedalam celana hitamnya

"Tapi Lu~..."

"Usstt... dengarkan dulu sayang. Mereka benar-benar bodoh jika ingin membahagiakan si putri salju itu . Harusnya mereka membiarkan putri itu tersesat di hutan dan menemukan pangerannya sendiri. Kenapa harus bersusah-susah bekerja mengumpulkan makanan dan berbagi tempat tinggal jika pada akhirnya justru mereka yang kelaparan dan kelelahan.", papar Luhan sekali lagi.

Minseok yang merasa argumen Luhan sedikit ada benarnya mulai membujuk Luhan untuk berhenti membicarakan dongeng picisan kesenangannya.

Tapi...

"Lu ~ ayolah itu hanya..."

"Hanya cerita seribu satu malam di negeri dongeng? Benar bukan? Dan karena itu hanya cerita harusnya kau juga tau sayang... jika cerita hanyalah sebatas cerita. Mungkin 0.01% kehidupan di dalam cerita bisa menjadi kenyataan tapi itu hanya akan terjadi sekilas tanpa berlanjut. Karena memang mimpi haruslah berakhir bahagia bagi mereka pemimpinya.

Tapi tetap saja di sisilain akan ada kesedihan di dalamnya.

.

Seperti Cinderella yang harus bekerja keras membanting tulang demi 3saudara dan ibunya. Aladin yang harus melawan kekuasaan ayah Jasmine. Peterpen yang pada akhirnya bersama Wendy dan menelantar Tinkerbell sendirian ataupun terbunuhnya nenek sihir. Apakah kau pernah melihat dari sisi tokoh yang jahat di dalam cerita? Mereka berperilaku jahat karena mereka merasa perasaan yang sakit di dalam hatinya. Entah perasaan iri ataupun dengki dan dendam yang melingkupinya.

.

Jadi jangan terlalu percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat dalam satu sisi. Terkadang kau juga harus menjadi sisi yang kau anggap salah.", jelas Luhan panjang lebar dengan gaya sok pintarnya yang seketika membuat Minseok tercengang.

Hi , dari mana Luhan bisa menjelaskan secara rinci seperti itu? Ayolah siapa yang tak ingat dengan khayalannya tentang tanggal 30 February kesukaannya itu

"Lu~kenapa kau...kau ",ucap Minseok tersendat

"Aku kenapa ? Apa ada yang salah?",tanya Luhan polos sambil meraba-raba seluruh baju dan kantung celananya jika-jika ada kutu yang hinggap di bajunya dan merusak tatanan penampilannya

"KENAPA KAU JADI SEPINTAR INI HAH? DIMANA OTAK BODOHMU ITU HAH? KAU...HUUUAAA...",teriak Minseok geram dan bersiap menjambak rambut blode kecoklatan abu-abu miliknya

"Oh Tidak,jangan menangis lagi Minseok~ah atau semua orang akan mengira aku seorang pedo...", jawab Luhan sambil bergegas beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu cafe yang di singgahinya bersama Minseok

" KAU MEMANG PEDO TUAN LU...!",teriak Minseok kecang menarik perhatian semua mengunjung cafe

Tepat setelah pasangan itu pergi ,terlihat seorang laki-laki bersetelan baju hitam ala pengiring sirkus sedang memamerkan senyuman liciknya

Oh Hell

Harusnya ini menjadi cerita romantis tapi kenapa harus seperti ini ?

" ckckck.. mereka benar-benar kekanakan. Apa susahnya tinggal menikmati dongeng pengantar tidur tanpa harus mendebatnya, benar bukan Tinkerbell? Hahahhahah"

" Thats Right "

Tamat


End file.
